


Мечтатель

by shezzina



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shezzina/pseuds/shezzina
Summary: Жизнь не для тех, кто любит сны.
Kudos: 4





	Мечтатель

Кнуд — уже не ребёнок.

Ему теперь за спину Рагнара, как сотни раз до этого, не скрыться. Не прижаться щекой к твёрдому плечу и по-девичьи смазливое лицо не спрятать. Не замолкнуть, поддавшись слепому ужасу.

Кнуд — будущий король. Так решено. И принц станет им, переступив через тело собственного отца, и не только. Он готов к этому, вопреки убеждениям, привитым, вдолбленным с детства — или думает, что готов.

Кнуд — верующий. Он молится за душу того, кого признавал отцом, благодарит Всевышнего за еду и замаливает грехи всего человечества. Читает библию и крестится почти с остервенением, оправдывая свой путь к Трону великой Целью.

Кнуд — мечтатель. И он грезит о лучшем мире. Таком светлом, сказочном и, конечно, объективно недостижимом. Недостижимом, но только _не для него_ , верно?

Утопия снится ему ночами, а днём навязчивой картинкой перед глазами маячит, заставляя _хотеть убить_. Кнуду нравится эта греза-мечта-и-цель.

Ему невыносимо отвратительно знать, что реалии — грязные, кровью пропитанные, пышащие смрадом — существуют и процветают во всей своей мерзотной красе. И ему почти физически больно видеть, что войны бывают не только в ночных кошмарах. Принц боится даже себе признаться, что рад был бы вовсе не существовать в таком мире.

Истину Кнуд, наконец, понимает, впервые убив человека. В тот момент проклятая реальность ударяет сильнее, чем когда-либо, и ранит глубже, чем он продырявил мечом Аскеладда. Но мечтатель все ещё полудремлет, несмотря на правду.

Жизнь не для тех, кто любит сны.


End file.
